


I'm Here

by Say_Anything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 'I'm here' scene but how it should have ended, Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glimmadora Week 2020 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: “We need you here…,” Adora squeezed Glimmer’s shoulders gently. “I need you here.”How could she even begin to explain to Glimmer what she meant to her? All that ever came out were petty arguments about protecting a Queen. But Glimmer wasn’t just her Queen. Not even just her friend.Glimmer was everything.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small accompaniment to some art I did for Day 1 of Glimmadora Week 2020 3.0  
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this slight twist to the canon that should have been

“We need you here…,” Adora squeezed Glimmer’s shoulders gently. “ _ I _ need you here.”

Glimmer’s lavender eyes softened in a way Adora hadn’t seen in a long time. She looked down at the staff in her hand, fingers clenching before it disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. 

“Okay,” Glimmer raised one hand, resting her warm palm over Adora’s knuckles. “I’m here.”

Adora felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders at Glimmer’s words. She met Glimmer’s tender smile with her own and for a moment, it felt as if the weeks of bitter tension between them had disappeared. Glimmer was looking at her with the same eyes she had the day she’d brought Adora to Bright Moon.

A sudden surge of affection for the young Queen washed over Adora. In the silence, as they studied each other, Adora saw their journey to this point flashing before her eyes. Glimmer had been the first person outside the Horde to offer her a home. A fact Adora would never forget—because Glimmer had every reason to turn her away. Her father killed, her entire life forged by a war she was born into, her relationship with her own late mother defined by loss. But Glimmer had trusted her, she’d handed back the sword and given Adora unwavering friendship.

Adora fondly remembered the nights she’d spent hours explaining the very  _ world _ to her during their Best Friend Squad sleepovers. She remembered the day she’d faced Shadow Weaver, and how Glimmer had leapt to her aid and defense—watching her proudly as she confronted her twisted version of a mother. It hadn’t been long enough for Adora to shake the memory of the universe within the portal. There Glimmer had given her the courage and strength to save the world just by calling her a friend.

Remembering that moment made her think of Angella. Her eyes wandered over the uniform Glimmer had donned only a month ago during her coronation. Her old outfit lay abandoned somewhere in the closet behind them. It made Adora sad. Not because she was watching Glimmer grow, but because it had happened so soon. So suddenly. The loss of Angella was something none of them ever thought they would have to face. For Glimmer, it meant more than being pushed into the role of Queen early. It meant losing the only parent she had left. Her entire family gone… Thanks to Adora being unable to rescue them both.

She looked up again, her mouth going dry as she caught the soft look in Glimmer’s sparkling eyes. Despite everything, Glimmer still burned bright. She was brave, and she was fierce and although Adora only remembered stars from her distant memory, she knew Glimmer shone like one from the inside out. The way she admired Glimmer hadn’t diminished in the slightest. In fact, Adora knew they were only fighting so often  _ because _ she cared for Glimmer. She could never seem to say it right. Words were difficult. Expressing her emotions was difficult. All she wanted was for Glimmer to be safe. She knew Glimmer was strong, but the war was dangerous… They were  _ all _ in danger, every day. And after every loss Adora had already experienced, the very  _ notion _ of losing Glimmer too—of never seeing her eyes again, or hearing her laugh, or feeling the warmth of her embraces—Adora couldn’t fathom it. She didn’t want to.

But how was she supposed to say all of that? How could she even begin to explain to Glimmer what she meant to her? All that came out were petty arguments about protecting a Queen. But Glimmer wasn’t just her Queen. Not even just her friend.

Glimmer was everything. 

Adora opened her mouth to say it, realizing this quiet moment between them might  _ literally _ be her only chance. But one again the words died in her throat. Glimmer tilted her head, brows furrowing with concern.

“Adora…?”

The silence was stretching.

Adora knew of only one other way she could fix things with Glimmer and not a thing would need be spoken. Slowly, ensuring Glimmer didn’t show any signs of discomfort of resistance, Adora let her hands slide up from the Queen’s shoulders to her face. She cupped Glimmer’s soft cheeks in gentle hands, thumbs sweeping briefly over her cheekbones. Glimmer’s eyes widened, but she did not pull away, in fact her body seemed to sway forward—tense with anticipation.

Adora swallowed, heart pounding, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. They were slightly chapped, she noticed as she drew closer. Absently, she hoped it wouldn’t turn Glimmer away. It struck her then what she was about to do as she moved so close her nose brushed Glimmer’s. Even as her eyes slid shut, she could feel Glimmer’s breath against her lips.

It sent her heart into a tailspin, her body quivering with the butterflies in her stomach. If she crossed this line, whatever came next would changer her relationship with Glimmer forever. Adora hesitated as the realization hit her, but then she felt Glimmer’s hands clench at her waist, squeezing as she leaned forward and finally, Adora closed the distance between them.

As she pressed her lips to Glimmer’s, Adora felt the entire world disappear beneath her feet. She felt like she was floating in an unknowable space, only the places Glimmer touched kept her grounded. She felt Glimmer melt into her, their bodies molding together as her hands tightened on Adora’s jacket and tugged her slightly closer.

The kiss was chaste, Glimmer’s unbelievably soft lips sliding against her own. Adora was surrounded by the gentle scent of lavender. She breathed Glimmer in, hands sliding slightly to tangle her fingers in the soft strands of sparkling hair. 

Glimmer made a muffled murmur against Adora’s lips and the warrior was lost. She pulled Glimmer closer, succumbing to the rapid beat of her heart, the tears stinging her eyes, and the overwhelming sense of joy that enveloped her as she finally shared her deepest feelings with Glimmer. Even without words, she was understood—her feelings reciprocated.

Breaking away as the emotions overwhelmed her, Adora opened her eyes enough to meet Glimmer’s. The sparkles in her pupils were shining like little stars, a small and shaky smile curling the lips Adora wanted to sink into again. She would have, her forehead touching Glimmer’s a  _ second _ before a  _ SLAM _ on the door ripped them apart.

A moment after they’d separated, Frosta and Bow and the others burst into the doorway, exclaiming that there was a problem. Adora and Glimmer exchanged confused glances, neither able to hide the slight blush that formed as they locked eyes.

Glimmer recovered first, hurrying to join the others as they dashed down the hallway. She turned at the door and looked back, offering her hand to Adora.

Adora’s heart lurched happily with the knowledge that this was not the last, but perhaps the first, of many moments like this one. The rekindling of their relationship. Or the start of a new one. She stepped forward, taking Glimmer’s soft hand in her own. The Queen’s grip was firm and unyielding as she took Adora from the dark room and into the light.

Together they made their way after the others, prepared for whatever might be awaiting them next as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Thoughts, comments and critiques are welcome


End file.
